


Nightlight

by BeBopBaby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Memories, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, dark undertones at the end, ho boy, relying on grammerly as my spellcheck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBopBaby/pseuds/BeBopBaby
Summary: Chara is afraid of the dark though they'll never admit it. Asriel has a way to fix that.The reader is Chara, written is second person cause it was easier.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Nightlight

When you first fell, monsters were afraid of you. They’d run away at the first sign of you. You don’t blame them. Humans are horrible. They were mean and a dominating species. It was reasonable to fear you. 

The Dreemurrs were different, though. When Asriel, Prince of all monsters, found you, he showed no fear. He was worried about your health. He carefully took you to his home, exposing you to his family. You could’ve done anything. If it were the other way around, you’d be put down. 

The simple act of kindness shocked you. Why would anyone, let alone a monster, show you, a human, kindness? 

It got stranger as the monster child’s mother took you in and nursed you to health. She was gentle and calm despite the actual human she was caring for. She never showed any signs of fear or disdain towards you. It was an odd experience. You never knew such kindness existed. 

The gentle gestures extended past that, though. Before long, you had been adopted into the royal family. You were seen as their equal. It felt nice. 

After being in the family for so long, you noticed other monsters warming up to you too. A couple of years in and you were formally deemed Monarch Chara, child of King Asgore and Queen Toriel. You were honored. 

You got used to your new life rather quickly. Monsters approached you and played with you just as they did Asriel. You were involved in official royal business, being trained to take over the kingdom. The Queen and King- your parents- spoiled you rotten. You gardened and cooked with them. Your new life was and still is a very pleasant one.  
One thing you could never get used to was the dark. You hated the dark yet it was so common. It was to be expected, though. You were underground, after all. That didn’t make it any less chilling. Every during the day- or what monsters assumed to be daytime- it could get disturbingly dark. Not that you’re afraid of the dark, oh no!

Well… Maybe just a little…

And that’s what you thought about as you and Asriel were being tucked into bed. You lay quietly in your bed, looking up at the monster above. Asgore looked at you with soft, loving brown eyes. Big, clawed paws moved over the blanket to tuck you in. He radiated warmth. The light from the doorway made his hair look as if it were glowing. 

“Goodnight, my little monarch,” he said lowly. “If you awaken early enough, we can make breakfast together.” 

“Asgore, dear, since when can you cook?” Toriel laughed from Asriel’s side of the room. 

“I-I can learn, Tori…!” The male blushed, leaving the kids and his wife giggling. 

“Maybe as long as I’m around.” Toriel leaned down to kiss her son’s head. “How about I join you?” 

“I’d like that a lot, Mom,” Asriel’s soft voice came out quietly. He was worn down from today’s sprint through Hotland. It was indeed hot. 

“Me too, my dear.” Asgore rose. His horns almost scrapped the ceiling and he wasn’t even standing straight. 

He and Toriel switched places, him going to his son’s bed and her going to yours. He tucked in your brother while your mom pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. Her smile was sweet and she could make you melt under her touch. She really was the best mom. 

Once you were both tucked in and ready to sleep, they said their goodnights and left. The door was shut behind them and the room was plunged into darkness. 

You hated the dark. It was suffocating. You couldn’t see a damn thing and could only feel the weight of the soft blankets. They were usually warm and soft and comforting but now they just weighed you down. 

Then your eyes adjust but it wasn’t enough. You started seeing movement that wasn’t there. You could see vague outlines but it didn’t feel safe. You needed to know the whole room. Just in case. In case of what? You didn’t even know. That very fact made you more scared. 

A soft shuffle echoed in your ears. Your head tilted up to see in that direction. It came from Asriel’s side of the room so logically it was him. Right? 

A shape came closer. You felt stupid because you know that shape, it’s your brother. It’s only Asriel. But you’re afraid still. 

The pressure of his hands appear on your shoulder and you’re shaken gently. 

“Chara?” Asriel’s small voice called. “Are you awake?” 

You nod but he couldn’t see so you sat up and touched his arm instead. He sat on the bed near you and you could hear the goofy smile on his face. Why was he smiling? You didn’t know. And honestly, it irritated you a little. 

“Having trouble sleeping?” He asked. At first, you answer with a soft ‘mhm’ but then you say more. 

“That’s not a good thing.” 

He immediately tried to fix his mistake of coming across as happy about it. You grinned. You love making him uncomfortable sometimes. 

“N-No! I meant… I-I meant I… I made you something…!” His words piqued your interest. 

“Show me.” You said. He did. 

He slid out of your bed and you heard him shuffle to the wall. A minute passed and you wondered if he got lost. Then there was a click. The room lit up a soft reddish-pink. A little too light but otherwise, your favorite color. 

When Asriel moved, you saw it was a nightlight. Hand made too. It was cute. 

He sat on your bed again and you saw him. He wasn’t obscured by darkness anymore. His white fur was pink and there was pink shines in his eyes and on his little horns. He smiled like a dork and you loved it. You still love it.

“Better?” He asked. You nodded because he could see you now. 

His smile widened and he got up. Something stopped him from leaving. You did. You held on to his dumb flower pajamas. He stopped moving and looked at you. You’re embarrassed to ask for what you want so you left him in silence to figure it out. It’s never easy for you to ask for anything. 

Fortunately, Asriel could read you too well. He could read every small movement you made. He knew what you wanted. 

He got back into bed and laid next to you. God knows the bed is big enough.

You felt the blankets lit and the warmth from his body. You’d never admit the comfort it brought you. 

His arms slowly wrapped around you, giving you time to pull away. You didn’t. You never did. You cuddled closer. He’s soft and warm and smells like home. 

“Goodnight, Chara,” he whispered, already falling asleep holding you. “I love you.” 

You smile. You didn’t do that very often. The light made him look oddly angelic. 

You loved him too. You still love him. You’ll never stop loving him. After all, he was your brother. Your best friend. 

And you’ll never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second one shot undertale fic. Not bad? I'm kinda proud of this to be written super quick on a prompt.


End file.
